Fumar
by darisu-chan
Summary: "Sabes, tus manos se ven algo geniales cuando estás fumando". Esa fue la única vez que ella le hizo un cumplido referente a su aspecto. IsshinxMasaki.


**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia no soy dueña de Bleach, es propiedad de Kubo Tite.

**Nota: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí, pero he estado tan ocupada que no he podido escribir nuevos capítulos de mis otras historias, además la inspiración se me fue hasta ayer que leí el nuevo capítulo de Bleach. ¡Ah, amo tanto a Isshin y a Masaki! Por esto decidí escribir esta historia, basada en un comentario que hizo Isshin en el capítulo 25 del manga:"Memories of the Rain-Fighting Boy 2: The Cigar Blue Mix". Bueno, la que van a leer a continuación es una traducción hecha por mí de mi fic, pues originalmente lo escribí en inglés. Si alguien gusta leerlo en inglés mejor, puede buscarlo en mi perfil.

¡Por favor disfrútenlo y esperen un nuevo fic mañana! ¡Nos vemos!

**Advertencia: **Spoilers del capítulo 528 al 536.

* * *

Fumar

Shiba Isshin caminaba de la mano con la joven Kurosaki Masaki por las calles de la ciudad de Karakura. Era un sábado por la tarde y acababan de ver una película bastante cursi que Isshin no había disfrutado ni un poco; pero, para que Masaki fuera feliz, había resistido esas dos horas y medias de lo que para él habían sido tortura. Además, él ya se había puesto en ridículo cuando torpemente le confesó sus sentimientos a Masaki algunas semanas atrás; no quería arruinar su nueva relación por no querer ver una estúpida película, ¿verdad?

Habían estado caminando en un silencio agradable por algunos minutos ya, solamente observando el paisaje. Isshin tenía que admitir que Karakura era definitivamente una ciudad muy interesante, y no sólo por la gran actividad de Hollows que poseía, sino porque había algo sumamente fascinante, encantador incluso, acerca de ese lugar en particular de Japón. Hasta ahora, él había disfrutado de su tiempo allí, aunque la mayor parte de su gozo se debía a la presencia de cierta chica que llenaba sus días de luz.

Por mucho que a él le hubiera gustado continuar en silencio, un ansia lo había estado molestando por ya bastante tiempo. Repentinamente paró en seco y llamó a su novia.

─ ¿Masaki?

Ella volteó a ver a su nuevo novio, sonriéndole. ─ ¿Sí, Isshin?

─ ¿Te molestaría si fumo un cigarro? ─ Le preguntó e instantáneamente el rostro de Masaki adquirió un gesto desilusionado.

¡Maldito fuera Isshin! ¡Él sólo quería fumar! Y ella ahí pensado que tal vez su intención era besarla en ese momento, debajo del cielo estrellado, sin importarles las personas que pasaban a su lado, sólo Isshin y ella en su pequeño mundo. Hubiera sido el escenario perfecto para un primer beso, lástima que el ex capitán estuviera más ocupado cumpliendo sus necesidades.

─ ¡Debí haber sabido que Urahara-san sería una mala influencia para ti! ¡Ahora tienes una adicción al tabaco! ¡Además eres un doctor! ¿Qué clase de influencia eres para tus pacientes? ─ Masaki lo regañó, mientras que él cada vez se molestaba más y más por su reprimenda.

─ ¡No tengo ninguna adicción! ¡Y soy un buen ejemplo para mis pacientes! ¡Corro a diario y mantengo una dieta saludable! ¡Tú eres la que se la pasa comiendo dulces! ─ Isshin exclamó, completamente exasperado.

La ex Quincy lo fulminó con la mirada, convirtiendo a Isshin en piedra. Con un aura peligrosa le preguntó: ─ ¿Me acabas de llamar gorda?

─ ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no, Masaki! ¿Por qué creerías que dije algo así? ─ Dijo con nerviosismo, mientras Masaki comenzó a reírse de él. Se veía muy gracioso.

─ ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! ¡Y no, no me molesta que fumes! ─ Ella le contestó animadamente una vez más, haciendo que Isshin se sintiera aliviado.

─ ¡Genial! ¡Gracias! ─ Le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que buscaba un paquete de cigarrillos en sus bolsillos.

Mientras seguían caminando, Isshin fumaba sus cigarros. No se había dado cuenta que Masaki lo veía amorosamente. Finalmente, llegaron a la orilla del río de la ciudad donde decidieron sentarse por un rato. Isshin encendió otro cigarrillo, aún sin percatarse que Masaki continuaba mirándolo.

─ ¡Isshin~! ─ Ella de repente exclamó, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

─ ¿Qu…qué? ─ Isshin preguntó, sintiéndose nervioso por la intensidad de su mirada.

─ Sabes, tus manos se ven algo geniales cuando estás fumando. ─ Masaki le dijo, intentando sonar casual acerca de lo que acababa de decir, mas sus mejillas sonrosadas traicionaron sus intenciones.

Isshin la miró boquiabierto. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ni una vez le había dicho algo cercano a un halago.

─ ¿Ah? ¡No me mires así! ─ Ella gritó poniéndose nerviosa. Masaki cubrió su rostro con sus manos intentando tapar su creciente sonrojo.

─ ¿Masaki, me acabas de hacer un cumplido? ─ Después de que varios segundos habían pasado, Isshin se atrevió a preguntarle.

─ Bueno, ¿y qué si lo hice? Sólo estaba siendo honesta, te veías genial hace unos momentos, ¡pero ese gesto que estás haciendo te hace ver feo! ─ Le dijo completamente a la defensiva, sacándole la lengua al final solamente para hacerlo enfadar.

─ ¡¿Qué has dicho, mocosa?!

Pasaron todo el camino hacia el departamento de Masaki peleándose por el incidente. Sin embargo, para cuando llegaron al hogar de ella, habían empezado a reír y bromear acerca de lo sucedido. Esa fue la única vez que Masaki le hizo un cumplido a Isshin referente a su aspecto.


End file.
